Syaoran's Teddy Bear!
by apol
Summary: Syaoran Li couldn't sleep without his teddy bear? Find out who is this teddy bear he is referring to. Is it a person or the stuffed animal itself? Read and find out! ^_^


Heeyyy people! I'm back with a short fic and I do hope that you would like this ^_^

Syaoran's Teddy Bear

A 20 year old Syaoran Li tossed and turned around his bed helplessly. Since he came back to China he couldn't sleep well or dream wonderful dreams. He sincerely misses his...

"...teddy bear. I wish I brought her with me here." He shifted to face the empty space beside him.

Shiefa was walking through the hallway and stopped at her brother's door. Every night, she would hear him move around his bed and groan. 'Poor brother, he really miss Sakura-chan.'

"I really miss my bear!" One of Shiefa's eyebrows shot up when she heard that. 'Bear not Sakura?! He misses his teddy bear? That's weird. He could have any bear in the world?'. With that she shrugged and continued her way to the kitchen.

***************

"Good morning brother dear!" Feimei grinned as she saw her brother sitting down to eat breakfast with his family.

"Morning." He answered monotonously.

Yelan looked at her son worriedly. "Are you alright son? You haven't slept well since you came here." She noticed that the dark rings under his eyes are not getting any better.

"Mama, we should him a teddy bear!" Sheifa smiled suggestively at her mother.

Everyone froze at looked at Syaoran.

Syaoran blinked. He reddened at the thought that his sister might have heard him last night. "Eh...."

"My poor baby brother." Fuutie gave him a worried look.

"You want a teddy bear, son? Is that all that you need?" Yelan asked him after recovering from shock.

"Er...um...excuse me." Syaoran quickly went up to his room and locked the door behind him. "It's not what they think!" He sat down on his bed and saw the calling card a flower shop he passed by yesterday. A wonderful thought filled his mind as he dialed the number of the flower shop.

***************

"Class, next week we..." Mr. Terada stopped as he heard a knock on the classroom door. He went to answer it while his students looked towards the door curiously. All the girls gave a heartfelt sigh when they saw him carrying a teddy bear embracing pink tulips. Mr. Terada almost laughed when he saw the dreamy looks on the girls' faces. "The lucky girls who receives a wonderful gift from her secret admirer is..." He looked at the card attached to the tulips. "...Sakura Kinomoto."

"Hoe?" Sakura blinked confusingly. Wondering who would give a wonderful gift to her even there's no occasion. 

Tomoyo nudged her out of her daydream. "Hey, get your gift! Mr. Terada is waiting for you."

Sakura stood up and went to Mr. Terada to get her gift. Girls gave her dreamy looks as she passed by them. Once seated, she read the what was written on the card.

_Sakura,_

_You are the most wonderful thing that happened to me. I love you..._

It may be a simple letter but it touched her heart greatly. This person made her feel that she is an important person. 'Syaoran...'

***************

Syaoran groaned when he felt a soft thing land on his cheek. He slightly opened his eyes and saw another bear sitting on his chest. "Will you stop giving me this!" He threw the bear across the bed.

Feimei looked around her brother's bedroom. It is almost filled with teddy bears making his room look like a girl's room. "But brother, Sheifa told us that you want a bear! So every time we see one, we buy it. It seems that you still couldn't sleep well."

"I don't want those!"

"Then what do you want?" Feimei sighed with frustration. Sometimes, she just couldn't understand her brother.

Syaoran sat up. "The one in Japan. She's cute, walks, talks..."

"That's a weird bear!" Feimei crossed her arms and looks at Syaoran confusingly.

"She's not weird!" Syaoran glared at her.

"Whatever brother! I'm leaving!" Feimei left the room.

Syaoran sighed. "You just wouldn't understand."

Outside the door, Yelan just smiled. She finally knew who was that teddy bear he's talking about.

***************

Sakura was sleeping peacefully until she felt that something soft landed on her cheeks, arms and the other parts of her body. She opened her eyes to see a lot of bears scattered around her room. Her brother was standing beside her holding a big box. "Eh?"

"A package came for you this morning. I opened it because there might be a bomb. No notes at all." Touya went out of the room carrying the box with. 

'How dare he open my package!' Sakura silently fumed at her brother. She picked up a bear sitting on her lap and smiled.

***************

"You told me that he wants bear but he said he doesn't want one. I don't understand both of you at all!" Feimei said as she and Shiefa walked down the hall to Syaoran's room to get all the bear they gave to him.

Shiefa shrugged. "I heard him wailing two nights ago that he misses his teddy bear!" She opened Syaoran's room to find no trace of any bear at all.

Feimei went in. "Where are those bears? Did he burn them?"

Yelan appeared behind them. "Don't worry, they were all sent to their mommy bear." She smiled and left the two.

Both sisters looked at each other.

Syaoran panted hard as he placed his sword down and sat on the grass. He removed his shirt and retrieved a towel near him to wipe the sweat from his muscular torso.

"I'm glad I found you here." Yelan walked gracefully towards her only son.

Syaoran stood up quickly. "Momma! Is there something wrong?"

Yelan smiled. "No my child but I have something for you." She handed him a white envelope.

Syaoran accepted it with a shaky hand and looked at his mother questionably.

"Open it."

He opened the envelope and pulled out the item inside. His eyes widened. "A plane ticket to Japan!"

"Yes. You're leaving tomorrow. Go back to your room and prepare your stuff." 

Without any second thought, he embraced his mother tightly. "Thank you momma!"

Yelan embraced him back. "Anything to make you happy, my son."

***************

Fujitaka placed their dinner down the table. "Sakura! Touya! Dinner time!" As he headed back to the kitchen, he heard their doorbell ring. He went to the door and opened to greet the unexpected guests. He blinked when he saw the person standing on their doorway.

"Good evening Mr. Kinomoto." He bowed.

"Come in, Syaoran! I'm sure that Sakura would be very happy to see you here!" Fujitaka smiled at the young man. He stepped aside to let him in.

"Thank you sir..."

"You can call me dad." 

Syaoran turned red.

"Daddy! What's for..." Sakura came running down the stairs but stopped when she saw the person her father is talking to. "Syaoran?"

Syaoran turned around and smiled at the beautiful young woman before him. He opened his arms. "I'm back."

"Syaoran!" She ran towards him and jumped at him. "I missed you so much!" 

Syaoran embraced her fiercely. "I miss you too, baby!"

Fujitaka smiled at the sight before him. "Why don't you stay here for dinner, Syaoran?"

Syaoran pulled away a little. "I still have to look for an apartment, s...:

"Dad." Fujitaka corrected him. "You can even sleep here and you can look for an apartment tomorrow."

"WHAT?! That...that brat is staying here!!" Touya came down storming and glaring at Syaoran.

"Yes, he can sleep at Sakura's room." Fujitaka said as he pulled a fuming Touya away from the couple. "Let's give them some privacy."

When they disappeared, Syaoran looked down at Sakura and stroked her long hair. "Hmmm...it seems that I could sleep well tonight . I have my bear beside me." He smiled.

"Hoeeee? I'm your teddy bear?" Sakura looked at him confusingly.

Syaoran kissed her forehead. "Yes you are. Haven't you noticed that children sleep well when they have their teddy bears with them? It gives them comfort. You are the only one who can give me comfort, strength and I feel well-loved when I embrace you." His descended down towards hers as they kissed passionately.

"I love you, sweetheart." Syaoran broke the kiss and placed his forehead on hers.

Sakura smiled. "I love you too."

"DON'T TOUCH MY SISTER!!" Touya strode towards them.

Fujitaka pulled him back. "Don't mind him, just continue what you are doing." 'And I'm going to have grandchildren soon.' He smiled at that thought and dragged a squirming Touya away.

The couple sweatdropped.

Heh! heh! That's all I have as of now. I hope you guys liked it. Please review and thank you for reading! ^_^


End file.
